Vampir ist beliebter als du denkst
by luci de vamp
Summary: Edward: Du bist ein Junge. Bella: Ja. Edward: Also bin ich doch Schwul. Bella: Nein. Edward: Wie meinst du es? Bella: Das wirst du noch herausfinden :P.
1. Chapter 1

"Bist du bereit?" fragte mein Bruder belustigt. Es schien ihn noch mehr zu amüsieren als er mein Gesicht dabei sah. "Achte lieber auf die Straße wenn du fährst und eins sollst du dir merken; Ich werde es dir noch heimzahlen!" zischte ich ihn an. " Ach bitte Bells, glaubst du wirklich, dass du mich jetzt erschrecken kannst? In deinem jetzigen Zustand kannst du froh sein, dass ich nicht ins Koma falle eines wegen Lachanfalls.", sagte er mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. " Das wäre mir lieber.", murmelte ich vor mich hin, sodass er mich nicht hörte, aber sein Grinsen wurde größer. Also war ich doch nicht leise genug.

Ich verfluchtete mich innerlich, warum ich drauf eingegangen war. Aber ich wusste genau warum. Es war eine Herausforderung. Ich konnte unmöglich ablehnen!

"Wir sind gleich da. Also meine Prinzessin, bitte steigen Sie aus" Ich hoffte, dass er endlich seine große Klappe halten wurde. Er hielt seinen neuesten silbernen Sportwagen an und sah mich vielsagend an. Als ich ausstieg, warf er mir ohne Mitleid und Schuldgefühl die alte Tasche zu, welche zu meiner heutigen Ausrüstung gehörte. Ich sah mit gequälte Augen zu, wie er weg fuhr und hatte das Gefühl, dass er noch schneller war als vorher, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Ich hasste diesen Tag. Heute war unser erster Schultag an unserer neuen Schule,

Forks Highschool.

Ich konnte gut darauf verzichten. Aber ich würde nicht aufgeben, so wie mein Bruder es sich wünschte. Nein, ich würde ihn beweisen, dass ich, Isabella Marie Swan, stark genug war um alles zu schaffen, auch wenn es sicher grauenhaft für mich werden konnte. Ich hatte fünf Minuten gebraucht um dort anzukommen (nicht, dass ich wirklich solange brauchte, sondern meine Ängste machten es mir schwer vorwärts zu kommen) und bemerkte als allererstes meinen Bruder.

Er stand mit einer Gruppe aus fünf Personen zusammen und sie schienen in einem Gespräch zu sein. Sie waren alle sehr blass und hatten goldene Augen, was sehr untypisch für Menschen ist. Und besonders auffallend waren ihre Schönheit und ihre Ausstrahlung. Neben ihnen verblasste die Schönheit meines Bruders jedoch nicht. Mit seinem kurzen braunen Haaren, welche im Wind wehten, seinem gut gebauten Körper, seiner glänzenden blassen Haut und seinen vor Macht und Intelligenz strahlenden braunen Augen, passte er perfekt dazu. Obwohl er im Vergleich zu den anderen mehr menschlich wirkte. Sie waren hundertprozentig keine Menschen, aber was waren sie dann? Um das zu wissen, musste ich näher ran oder meinen Bruder fragen. Aber ich konnte und wollte ihn im Moment nicht ansprechen. Ich schaute mir meine Umgebung an und war froh, dass mein Bruder von allen Anderen angestarrt wurde, sodass keiner mich bemerkte. Schnell und unauffällig ging ich in das Schulgebäude mit dem Schild ,,Verwaltung". Ich holte mir meinen Stundenplan sowie einen Zettel den ich unterschreiben lassen sollte, bei einer rothaarigen Frau. Aber ich verschwendete keinen weiteren Gedanken dran und ging in meine erste Klasse, nachdem ich die Karte diese Schule auswendig gelernt habe. In dem Klassezimmer war nur ein Lehrer anwesend. Also ging ich zu ihm, in der Hoffnung mir die Unterschrift zu holen. Er blickte auf und sah mich komisch an. Ich wusste nicht, ob er mich wegen meines Aussehens oder wegen meiner Anwesenheit so ansah, aber mir gefiel es nicht. " Es hat noch nicht geklingelt. Warum bist du schon hier?" Mit strengem und abschätzenden Blick sah er mich an, als hätte ich ein Verbrechen begangen. " Ich bin neu hier und wollte mir schon mal die Klassenzimmer angucken, sodass ich mich nachher nicht verläufe und zu spät zum Unterricht komme.", sagte ich mit aufrichtigem Gesichtsausdruck und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen, damit er mir glaubte. Aber er schaute mich immer noch komisch an, nur diesmal wahrscheinlich wegen meines Namens, welcher auf dem Zettel, den ich ihm gab, stand. Jedoch sagte er nichts dazu. Er gab mir seine Unterschrift und schickte mich zu eine freie Platz. Langsam füllte sich das Klassenzimmer und alle starrten mich an so wie sie meinen Bruder angestarrt hatten. Nur eher geschockt und verabscheuend als begierig, neidisch oder respektvoll.

Ich wusste, dass es so werden würde, aber trotzdem war es unangenehm. Ich richtete meinen Blick auf meinen Tisch und ging noch mal die Worte meines Bruders innerlich, durch:

_Meine liebe kleine Schwester, neben deiner Verkleidung musst du dich auch entsprechend verhalten. Niemand darf wissen, dass wir Geschwister sind. Und du wirst mich weder ansprechen noch Kontakt mit mir haben, während dieser Zeit. Aber natürlich gilt diese Regel nicht, wenn du aufgibst. Dann kannst du auch deine Sachen anziehen und dein Auto fahren und nicht diesen Schrott, den du jetzt verwendest. Ich habe dir die Wahl gelassen. Also sieh mich nicht so an. Man bekommt ja schon Angst ^^._

Ich musste nur zwei Wochen durchhalten, dann war ich frei. Dies wiederholte ich in meinem Kopf immer wieder und wieder. Am Ende der Stunde kam eine Gruppe aus Losern und Schlampen zu mir (Das erkennt man durch ihr Auftreten und Aussehen). Und sie beäugten mich. Eine Schlampe mit braunen Locken sprach mich mit herablassendem Blick ab:

" Iiiiiii! Wir haben auch so ein Pech dich zu haben.

Also merk dir, dass du uns aus dem Weg gehst und mach dir bloß keine Hoffnung uns anzusprechen.

Wir wollen sicher nicht mit dir gesehen werden."

Die Anderen lachten oder stimmten ihr mit einem bösen Blick auf mich zu, als wäre ich ein wildes Tier und hätte sie belästigt. Ich schluckte meinen Ärger runter und blieb ruhig. Heimlich führte ich eine Liste mit ihren Namen, die ich sicher behalten würde, um mich nach dieser Sache an ihnen zu rächen.

Keiner kann mich unbestraft demütigen! Keiner!

Im Lauf des Tages passierte mir das in jeder einzelnen Stunde. Viele wollten mir klar machen, dass ich nie dazu gehören konnte und einige hatten mir sogar gedroht, nur weil ihnen mein Aussehen nicht gefiel. Ich war froh, als es endlich zur große Pause klingelte.

Ich floh in die Cafeteria. Ich fand einen leeren Tisch und setzte mich. Ich wusste, Viele starrten mich immer noch an und auch mein Bruder, aber ich ignorierte sie alle und kaute auf meinem Sandwich rum. Irgendwann wurde ein Stuhl, der sich mir gegenüber befand, bewegt. Eine weibliche Stimme grüßte mich" Hi, mein Name ist Angela Weber. Du bist also einer der Neuen hier an der Schule." Ich hob meinen Blick und sah ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen vor mir. Sie hatte ein freundliches Lächeln auf Gesicht und schien nur neugierig zu sein. " Ja.", antwortete ich knapp. Ich dachte sie wurde sich verziehen, aber sie sah mich weiterhin an und mit eine entschuldigenden Blick sagte sie:" Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich gestört habe. Ich weiß, wie schlimm es sein kann als Neue und ich habe auch gesehen, wie die Anderen dich behandelt haben. Dafür entschuldige ich mich." Sie stand auf und wollte weggehen, jedoch hinderte ich sie daran. Ich hatte Schuldgefühle, weil ich so gemein war und außerdem schien sie wirklich nett zu sein. Wegen ihrer Aussage und der Tatsache, dass sie mich ansprach, obwohl so viele zu sahen, konnte ich mir sicher sein, dass sie wirklich mit mir befreundet sein wollte." Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich so unhöflich war. Ich kann nur nicht glauben, dass du mich nur kennenlernen möchtest, nach allem, was mir vorher passiert ist. Aber ich freue mich wirklich dich kennenzulernen. Ich heiß übrigens Isabella Marie Swan, aber nenne mich einfach Bells." Sie setzte sich wieder und lächelte mich an. " Bells, ich wundere mich, dass du einen Mädchennamen hast, obwohl du ein Junge bist." Ich hatte schon geahnt, dass sie das fragen würde,:" Also, meine Mutter wollte eigentlich ein Mädchen haben, aber sie hat mich bekommen. Da ihr Wunsch nicht in Erfüllung ging, weigerte sie sich mir einen Jungennamen zu geben. Deshalb heiße ich Isabella.", log ich sie an. Ich wollte sie nicht anlügen, aber sie durfte einfach die Wahrheit noch nicht wissen. Ich würde ihr sicher später die Wahrheit erzählen. Ich hoffte inständig, dass sie nicht zu sauer werden würde." Da kann man eben nichts machen, wenn die eigene Mutter gegen einen ist. Trotzdem finde ich, dass es ein schöner Name ist und er passt zu dir." War das ein Kompliment? Aber ich war ein Junge. Wenn man sagte, dass ein Mädchenname zu einem Jungen passt, war das doch eher eine Beleidigung, oder? Sie sah mir meine Frage an und verteidigte sich sofort " Das habe ich nicht so gemeint. Ich meine, du bist eigentlich sehr hübsch. Nur man sieht es dir wegen deines Auftretens nicht direkt an." Ich denke, man wird es sicher erkennen, wenn du vielleicht keine Brille trägst." Ich hob eine meine Augenbrauen. " Oh…, ich glaube, Jungs hören es nicht gern, als hübsch bezeichnet zu werden. Ich…". Ich stoppte sie mit einer Handbewegung und lächelte sie an. " Du bist witzig. Mach dir keinen Gedanken darum. Ich bin nicht sauer oder gedemütigt."

Erleichtert blickte sie wieder auf und so ging es die ganze Pause weiter. Wir redeten und redeten, bis wir beide zu unserer nächsten Stunde mussten.

Vielleicht war es doch nicht so schlecht, wie ich dachte.

* * *

**hab Spass damit!**


	2. Lass uns wetten

_Erleichtert blickte sie wieder auf und so ging es die ganze Pause weiter. Wir redeten und redeten, bis wir beide zu unserer nächsten Stunde mussten._

_Vielleicht war es doch nicht so schlecht, wie ich dachte._

David( Bellas Bruder)POV:

Ich saß gemütlich auf meinem Platz und versuchte mir vorzustellen, wie angepisst meine kleine Schwester jetzt sein musste. Dabei verzog sich mein Mund zu einem Grinsen, das groß genug war, um mein Gesicht zu zerreißen und meine Laune stieg mit jede Minute.

Sieben Tage vor Schulbeginn habe ich aus Langweile Bella herausgefordert:

„ Bella, hast du Lust auf ein wenig Cosplay?" fragte ich gleichgültig. Sie hob ihre Augenbrauen und sah mich herausfordernd an:" Was willst du?" „ Ich will dich herausfordern, dich als Junge zu verkleiden und zwar ohne Hilfe deiner Kräfte. Wenn du zwei Wochen in der Schule unentdeckt bleibst, dann hast du gewonnen.", erklärte ich aufgeregt. „ Und was habe ich davon?", fragte sie. „ Ich werde bedingungslos drei deiner Wünsche erfüllen. Also Bella, es passiert nicht jeden Tag, dass ich so ein Angebot mache. Überlegt es dir gut." Ich versuchte sie zu verführen und wartete schweigend auf ihre Antwort. „ Bruder, du sollst mich nie unterschätzen. Warum glaubst du, dass ich verlieren könnte! Ich habe den Sieg so gut wie in der Tasche.", sagte sie arrogant und selbstbewusst. Trotzdem dämpfte es meine Laune nicht. Ich dachte, es wäre Zeit ihre eine Lektion zu erteilen und unsere Wette wäre die beste Gelegenheit. Also lächelte ich sie nur an und sagte:" Es gibt noch Bedingungen:

Kein auffälliges Verhalten,

kein Kontakt mit mir(Niemand darf wissen, dass wir Geschwister sind)

und

deine Kräfte dürfen nicht benutzt werden."

„ OK" antwortete sie knapp und cool.

„ **Dann ist die Sache geklärt. Lass das Spiel beginnen." **

Am erste Schultag…

Bella stand als Junge vor mir. Sie trug eine dicke, runde Brille auf der Nase und ein schlampiges T-Shirt, welches ihr zu groß war. Es hing an ihrem Körper wie ein nasser Sack.

Sie hatte meine alte Hose und meine alten Turnschuhe an. In ihrer Hand hielt sie einen kaputten blauen Rucksack. Und zum Schluss befand sich auf ihrem Kopf eine Perücke mit kurzen braunen Haaren, die die Brille auf ihrer Nase fast überdeckte. Ich war echt sprachlos. Wow…! Wow…! Dann begann ich zu lachen. Ich musste ehrlich sagen, dass ich sie nicht wiedererkannt habe. Vor mir stand ein perfekter Streber. Sie schien sauer zu sein und sagte etwas, das ich nicht verstehen konnte, da ich mich vor Lachen nicht mehr einkriegte. Ich musste mich schon richtig an mein Auto halten, um nicht umzukippen. Mein Lachen übertönte ihre Stimme und ich sah nur wie sie mit eine Grimasse in mein Auto stieg.

Nachdem ich mich beruhigte hatte, stieg ich auch ein und fing erneut widerwillig an zu lachen. Es kam mir vor als säße ein Bettler im meinem Auto, der aber meine Schwester war. Wer dieses Bild vor sich sieht, wird nie glauben, dass es sich hier um Isabella Swan handelte, einer der mächtigste Vampire der Welt (Und sie ist auch einer der hübscheste unserer Art).

Ich riss mich zusammen und startete das Auto ohne weitere Kommentare. Schließlich wollte ich nicht schon am ersten Schultag geschlagen werden.

Bald sah ich die Schule vor mir. Also hielt ich an und ließ Bella aussteigen. Ich verabschiedete mich mit einem großen Grinsen auf den Gesicht. Nachdem ich meine Autotür zu geschlossen hatte, trat ich sofort auf das Gaspedal. Ich konnte es nicht mehr erwarten, meinen Schultag zu beginnen.^^

* * *

**Ich hoffe, dass es euch aufgeklärt hat. Aber falls ihr noch Fragen habt, könnt ihr mir ruhig schreiben. Ich hoffe, dass es nicht zu kurz ist!**


	3. Geheimnisse,die die Cullens nicht wissen

_Bald sah ich die Schule vor mir. Also hielt ich an und ließ Bella aussteigen. Ich verabschiedete mich mit einem großen Grinsen auf den Gesicht. Nachdem ich meine Autotür zu geschlossen hatte, trat ich sofort auf das Gaspedal. Ich konnte es nicht mehr erwarten, meinen Schultag zu beginnen.^^_

Am zweite Tag:

BellaPOV

Ich starrte in die Spiegel, der sich in meinem Zimmer befand. Ich erblickte mein Spiegelbild und musterte es skeptisch. Es war zwar erst der zweite Tag, aber ich vermisste mich schon so sehr. Es kam mir vor, als stand ich vor einem Fremden, der mir im Geringen ähnelte. Als wenn ich daran dachte, was mir an dem Tag noch bevorstand, dann musste ich mich einfach selberbedauern. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es so schwer sein würde, den Tag zu überstehen. Die blöden Menschen ließen mich einfach nicht in Ruhe und stellten mich echt hart auf die Probe. Einmal wäre ich fast soweit gewesen, ihre dämlichen kleinen Köpfe abzureißen. Sie sollten mir dankbar sein, dass ich es doch gelassen habe. Aber nein, sie hatten nicht mal gemerkt, dass sie für paar Minuten im Lebensgefahr waren. Was mich noch mehr ärgerte, war, dass mein Bruder es auch noch mit bekommen hat. Ich hatte seinen Mund aus den Augenwinkel zucken gesehen. Ich wollte eigentlich meinen Bruder wegen der fünf Fremden ansprechen, aber da ich gestern zu sauer war, hatte ich es total vergessen. Meine Uhr zeigte jetzt 7.40 an; was bedeutete, dass wir losfahren sollten. Also nahm ich meine Schrotttasche, warf sie hart gegen meinen Rücken und lief nach draußen, wo mein Bruder schon auf mich wartete.

„Hi, Bells" grüßte er gutgelaunt. Ich sah ihm mit verengten Augen an und zeigte ihm eine Grimasse, welche ihn noch fröhlicher machte. Ich wusste, dass er nur drauf wartete, dass ich ausrastete und meine Niederlage hinnahm. Und dann würde er mir es ewig unter die Nase reiben. So etwas durfte einfach nicht passieren. Es wäre eine Schande für mich. Ich, Isabella Swan, habe noch nie verloren und ich meine NIE!

„Steig ein!", unterbrach er meine Gedanken mit einem Befehl. Ich schaute ihn an, aber ich ging in die verkehrte Richtung. „ Komm schon! Sein doch nicht so kindisch. Nur weil du sauer bist, willst du nicht mal mit mir fahren?", rief er amüsiert und verwirrt.

Ich wusste, warum er es verwirrend fand. Ich war zwar oft sauer auf ihn, aber nie hatte ich mich so verhalten. Also erklärte ich: " Ich fahre heute mit einem eigenen Auto"

„ Das ist gegen die Abmachung! Deine Autos sind alle zu auffällig.", beschwerte er sich.

„Ich habe ein neues.", erklärte ich weiterhin ruhig. Ohne mich umzudrehen, fuhr ich mein Auto aus der Garage. Ich stieg aus und wartete auf seine Reaktion. Für eine Weile war es still. Er starrte nur mein Auto an. Sein Körper war verkrampft, aber ich sah wie seinen Knien nachgaben und er mit seinem Gesicht die Landung auf den Boden machte. Noch nie habe ich gesehen, wie ein Vampir auf der Fresse landet; also lachte ich ihm aus, was mich auch umhaute. Ich saß geschockt auf dem Boden und sah meinen Bruder an. In demselben Moment brachen wir in Gelächtern aus. Wir lachten beiden aus verschiedenen Gründen, aber keiner von uns kümmerten sich drum. Wir genossen es, bis das Gelächter erstarb. Zitternd standen wir auf und konnten immer noch nicht glauben, was vor zwei Minuten passiert war. Langsam kehrte die Normalität wieder zurück und er kommentierte" Bells, wo hast du das Auto her? Ich bin echt beeindruckt. Die Blinker sind kaputt, der rote Lack ist veraltet, ein paar verrostete Stellen und drei riesige Kratzer an der linken Autotür. Auf welchem Schrottplatz in welchem Jahrhundert hast du das Ding gefunden?" Ich sagte nichts und wurde rot. Ich wusste, dass mein Bruder mich auslachen würde, aber ich brauchte es als Tarnung. Ich ignorierte ihn und stieg wieder ein, dann bemerkte ich genervt" Wir kommen noch zu spät. Ich werde nicht auf dich warten." Ich startete den Motor und gab Gas. Zum meine Bedauern konnte mein Transporter nicht über 60 km/h fahren. Zwar gehörte es zu meiner Planung, aber ich bereute es zutiefst, als ich meinen Bruder hinter mir lachen hörte. In eine Sekunden überholte er mich und rief" Wir sehen uns in der Schule, Bells, falls du da ankommst."

Mein Gesicht wurde wieder rot, aber diesmal nicht vor Scham sondern vor Wut.

Ich hoffte ehrlich, dass diese zwei Wochen schnell vorbei waren, sonst würde ich noch wahnsinnig werden.

In der Schule…

Heute war genau wie der Tag zuvor. Ich versuchte möglichst wenig Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Nur mein Transporter war da anderer Meinung. Als ich bremste, gab der Motor ein donnerndes Geräusch von sich, welches erfolgreich die Blicke der Menschen auf mich lenkte. Welch einer dramatischer Auftritt.

Mit gesenktem Kopf lief ich ins Schulgebäude und vermied jeglichen Augenkontakt.

Schweigend saß ich in Biologie und wartete auf den Unterricht. Angela war nicht in diesem Kurs. Also musste ich alleine Aushalten. Ich tröstete mich damit, dass 45 Minuten schnell vorbei sind und schaute aus dem Fenster. Nach paar Minuten bemerkte ich, dass jemand den Stuhl neben mir bewegt hat. Ich schaute nicht hin und blieb bei meiner Haltung bis ER mich ansprach.

EPOV

Heute sah ich ihn auf den Parkplatz. Es machte mich erst sprachlos, was für ein Auto er fuhr. Wenn es ein Wettbewerb für altes Metall gäbe, dann war ich mir sicher, dass sein Auto gewinnen würde. Ich habe ihn gestern auch in der Cafeteria gesehen. Er war einer der Schüler, die neu hierher gewechselt waren. Er war klein und schmächtig. Seine Klamotten hingen locker auf seinem Körper und mit dieser dicken, runden Brille konnte man seine Augen nicht sehen. Die Menschen nannten ihn Loser und demütigten ihn. Es war nicht meine Sache, aber ich habe mich immer gewundert, warum Menschen so was machen. Sie kränkten ihre eigene Art und fanden es auch noch spaßig. Der andere neue Schüler dagegen wurde respektiert und bewundert. Er war körperlich gut gebaut und er hatte ein hübsches Gesicht. Seine Bewegungen zeigten Selbstbewusst sein und Eleganz. Besonders auffallend waren seine Augen. Ein normaler 18-jähriger Menschjunge hätte nicht solche Augen. Sie verrieten Intelligenz und tiefe Erfahrungen. Und was mich noch mehr überraschte, war, dass er am ersten Tag auf den Parkplatz auf uns zu kam und ein Gespräch mit uns anfing.

Rosalie hatte ihm ihren Todesblick gezeigt, aber er fing an zu lachen, was uns alle verwirrte. Dann hat er uns mit einem Satz alle geschockt. " Ich habe keine Angst vor VAMPIREN.", sagte er locker und wir wussten nicht, was wir machen sollten.

Nach allen kamen wir ins Gespräch und wir waren uns sicher, dass er kein Mensch sein konnte, obwohl er wie einer aussah(Mit Rötung im Gesicht und klopfendem Herz). Leider konnten wir nicht herausfinden, was er war, da er es uns nicht sagen wollte und ich seinen Gedanken nicht lesen konnte. Er meinte, dass, wenn die Zeit richtig sei, dann würden wir die Wahrheit erfahren. Es machte uns misstrauisch, aber auch neugierig. Wir hatten bei uns eine Familienversammlung und haben uns entschieden zu warten und ihn zuerst zu beobachten.

Jetzt ging ich zu Biologie und sah, dass neben meinem Platz eine Person saß. Es war der kleine Junge mit Brille. Er schaute aus dem Fenster und bemerkte mich nicht. Ich saß schweigend auf meinem Platz und wunderte mich, warum ich so ein komisches Gefühl hatte. Dann fand ich die Ursache dafür.

Ich konnte seine Gedanken auch nicht lesen!

Es verwirrte mich. Ich zweifelte jetzt wirklich daran, ob ich überhaupt noch Gedanken lesen konnte. Ich nahm ihn mehr unter die Lupe, in der Hoffnung seine Gedanken doch lesen zu können. Er hatte immer noch die selber Position wie zuvor. Seine Haltung war locker. Er schaute aus dem geöffneten Fenster. Es regnete draußen und der Wind wehte durch das Fenster und brachte seinen Duft zu mir. Es roch irgendwie nach Blumen; ein Duft, der mein Hirn vernebelte. Ich hatte das Bedürfnis mehr davon zu riechen, weil es so verführerisch war, jedoch brannte mein Hals nicht. Dieser Duft ließ mich entspannen und ruhiger werden, als sei mein Leben wieder in Ordnung. Ich rückte näher an ihn heran, um mehr davon zu bekommen. Zum Glück hatte er meine Bewegung nicht wahrgenommen. Wir sahen in unserer Position wie Schwule aus; er mit seinem Rücken zu mir und ich so nahe wie möglich bei ihn. Vielleich sollte ich eine Unterhaltung beginnen, sodass wir nicht mehr so abnormal wirkten. Also grüßte ich ihn mit einem zarten Lächeln:" Hi, ich bin Edward Cullen."


End file.
